Shining Collection
by Persei
Summary: AU. MiloxKamus. Una vida no es el simple pasar de las casualidades ni un juego de azar de los dioses. Milo un cantante de rock, Kamus un joven y exitoso empresario cinematográfico. ¿Qué puede unirlos? La casualidad definitivamente no es. R&R plz
1. Sugar star

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento sin fin de recaudo**

**Warning: Este fic es de contenido SHONEN AI por el momento, si el tema te desagrada, puedes irte por donde viniste, no se aceptan intolerancias en cuanto a este tema u-ú**

* * *

**Shinning Collection**

**Chapter I**

**Sugar Star**

* * *

Corría la fría mañanade un 20 de diciembre por las calles de Tokyo, en los autos, la calefacción de éstos les impedía a los conductores resentir un poco el frío que hacia fuera. 

Los transeúntes caminaban rápidamente, todos en dirección al trabajoo, posiblemente, uno que otro en dirección de vuelta a su casa.

Ninguno llamaría más la atención, que un joven peliazul de escasos 19 años llamado Sakuramori Kamus.

Llevaba un pantalón de vestir color negro, un suéter de cuello de tortuga del mismo color, unos zapatos negros de punta cuadrada y una gabardina que le cubría del frío, así como un par de guantes de piel.

Su cabello azul, caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros y su mirar azulado, lucía perdido sobre algún punto indefinido de sus zapatos.

La tristeza que sus facciones marcaban, era algo que pasaba a segundo plano en vista de su indudable apariencia de chico rico, engreído y endemoniadamente atractivo.

A veces solía pensar que su vida no valía nada, su eterna lucha contra los días era algo que comenzaba a cansarlo…

Esa maldita enfermedad que padecía era la que le hacía pensar de esa manera, cada nuevo día que podía despertar, era una nueva batalla contra el tiempo y la muerte que querían arrebatarle su remedo de vida.

Algunas veces, pensaba que su vida no tenía nada de especial… no era el mejor en la escuela, no tenía un talento que considerara virtud de pocos, tenía dinero, sí… pero eso no le compraba la vida…

Era tan sólo una persona más en medio de tantas y el seguir luchando contra algo que a fin de cuentas ganaría, era una lucha a la que no le veía sentido alguno.

Pero entonces, la imagen de su madre llegaba a rescatarlo de su inminente redención a la muerte.

Su padre, había muerto 6 meses antes por lo mismo y ahora él se hacía cargo de todos sus negocios en la empresa cinematográfica que tanto trabajo le había costado a su padre levantar a base de sacrificios de muchos clases, incluyendo su salud, para dejarle a su madre y a él un patrimonio que pudiera dejarlos vivir con todos los lujos posibles.

Como adoraba a ese hombre, había sacrificado tanto para su madre y él a sabiendas de su muerte tan próxima.

Desde entonces, su carácter había cambiado bastante, su amabilidad se había ido para sólo demostrarla con su madre y alguno que otro empleado de confianza y un amigo al que consideraba su hermano. Toda aquella jovialidad que desde chico había ofrecido a cada persona que pasara por su vida, ahora no era más que una sombra de lo que solía ser…

Ya no creía en el amor, ni en la justicia que no fuera hecha por su propia mano y mucho menos en las personas que no conociera a profundidad…

Ese cambio había sido necesario, de no haber sido así, el Consejo se habría apoderado del esfuerzo de su padre y eso era algo que nunca permitiría.

Por ello, a pesar de estar enfermo, debía mostrarse con un carácter firme y fuerte, hacerse del respeto y temor de la gente, para proteger todo aquello que le importaba…

Ahora se dirigía a la empresa caminando, y no porque le faltaran transportes, de hecho, tenía un Ferrari esperándolo en el estacionamiento del edificio donde su penthouse se encontraba. Le agradaba caminar y el camino a su empresa no era tan largo.

Algunos minutos después, llegó a la empresa y entró en ella como normalmente lo hacía. Sin dar saludos o dirigirle la mirada a cualquier empleado.

- Buenas tardes señor Sakuramori –le saludó su secretaria al verlo dirigirse a su oficina- El joven Afrodite le espera en su oficina junto con otros dos jóvenes y el señor Takashi llamó hace una hora para avisar que su esposa se encuentra en el hospital y por ello se disculpa por la reunión de hoy a la que no podrá asistir.

- Quiero que comiences a ver el gasto que tendrá Takashi, cubre lo que sea necesario en este momento y dile que puede ocupar los días que su esposa salga del estado crítico –la secretaria asintió y volvió a su lugar de trabajo– Otra cosa, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa

Dicho esto, entró a su oficina y encontró sentados a Afrodite y a otro joven de cabello rubio a su lado, y uno de cabello lila viendo a través del ventanal detrás de su escritorio.

- ¡Kamus! Qué gusto verte de nuevo –dijo Afrodite levantándose para saludarle al igual que el joven de cabello rubio

- Hola Afrodite… veo que has vuelto de tu viaje por París –murmuró con cierto afecto, algo discreto por la presencia ajena de aquellos dos jóvenes

- Te presento a Shaka di Molko y a Mu di Arioto, ambos son amigos míos que conocí en Italia –ambos chicos sonrieron, tendiéndole la mano a Kamus que la aceptó sin ningún reparo – Shaka es un productor de lo mejor y Mu es el mejor guionista que puedas encontrar en toda Italia, los traje pensando en el nuevo filme que vas a comenzar a rodar, y la verdad a mí me gustaría mucho trabajar con ambos… sé que no te arrepentirás si decides aceptar

- Bueno, esto es algo que debo consultar con el Consejo luego de realizar algunas pruebas, confío en tu palabra Afrodite pero… ¿quién te dijo que actuarás en el filme? –Afrodite bufó indignado

- ¿Quién más que yo para el personaje del villano? – Shaka y Mu rieron ante la elocuencia de Afrodite

- Cierto… no he conocido a nadie más teatrero que tú en toda Italia, incluso Francia –añadió Mu causando una ligera sonrisa en Kamus

- Le apoyo en eso –aseguró Shaka

- Bah, yo sé que en el fondo me admiran –dijo Afrodite cruzándose de brazos

De repente Kamus pudo sentir que las barreras de hielo que había formado a su alrededor, se habían roto con la llegada de aquellos sujetos, no sabía por qué y realmente no le importaba mucho…

Tan sólo sabía que en ese momento, el que le sacaran una sonrisa visible… era ya mucho qué decir…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el centro de Nueva York pronto se llevaría a cabo un concierto del rock star del momento. 

Numerosas jovencitas se encontraban esperando que el concierto comenzara para así poder apoyar y declararle su amor al cantante Naoki Milo.

En su camerino, la estrella se encontraba tranquilamente sentado, escuchando una de las canciones que cantaría promocionando su nuevo sencillo que saldría el año entrante.

Llevaba un pantalón negro de cuero acampanado, una camiseta blanca que dejaba al descubierto su más que notorio y bien formado cuerpo, la chamarra que hacía juego con el pantalón se encontraba en una silla cercana a la salida.

Portaba una cadena de caucho negro con una cruz de oro blanco y su cabello azulado cayéndole completamente sobre los hombros, dándole un toque jovial que rayaba en lo rebelde.

Había crecido en Japón, su madre era una bellísima francesa que en sus tiempos de gloria había sido una estrella de cine y su padre era un productor musical, presidente de la famosa compañía EMG.

Aunque a pesar de todo lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran, su puesto como estrella del momento, no se lo había ganado por las influencias de su padre; todo lo que era ahora, se lo debía a su talento innato para cantar y componer temas románticos, liberales e inclusive la más nostálgica de las canciones.

Pero… como bien había dicho, era talento innato… a pesar de que no le dedicara ningún tema a alguna persona o sentimiento en especial.

Su vida llena de lujos y comodidades, no era algo que lo hiciera un ser excepcional, quizá su talento le hacía sentirse menos vacío, pero de todas formas esa soledad existía y, hasta la fecha, no había podido eliminarla de su lista de "virtudes"

La puerta se abrió, revelando la figura de su madre con una sonrisa total en los labios

- Milo querido, ya es hora de que le demuestres a Norteamérica el valor de tus canciones –dijo la hermosa señora vestida con un traje sastre y un broche sujetándole algunos cabellos, dejando caer otros que enmarcaban sus finos rasgos

- Sí madre, en 1 minuto salgo –respondió quitándose los audífonos para luego apagar el mp3 en miniatura que siempre cargaba

Su madre sonrió y salió del camerino, él tan sólo se miró al espejo.

Era atractivo, tenía el suficiente dinero para vivir acomodadamente el resto de su vida y poseía cierta simpatía que impedía que las personas pudieran enojarse con él.

Lo tenía todo, y a la vez… nada de lo que él pudiese desear con todo lo que su corazón dormido le indicaba.

Salió de la estancia poniéndose la chamarra en el camino. Justo al llegar a lo más alto del escenario, los técnicos comenzaron a asegurarle la cuerda por la que bajaría cuando los fuegos pirotécnicos comenzaran a estallar. Le colocaron la guitarra eléctrica de tal forma que no se enredara con la cuerda cuando se la quitara y sin más, el ritmo había comenzado a escucharse al igual que los miles de gritos de chicas y chicos vitoreando a la estrella.

Suspiró y tomó el micrófono que le tendían…

**_Let's talk about one baby…_**

Comenzó a cantar y el sonido de los fuegos pirotécnicos, le advirtieron que era la hora de dejarse llevar en lo que mejor sabía hacer…

Se dejó caer hasta aparecer en el escenario con un montón de luces pegándole de todos lados, los gritos de las chicas y las múltiples declaraciones que ya no alcanzaba a oír porque había comenzado a concentrarse.

_**You gotta hear me out**_

_**Do you really wanna be the last to know**_

_**What it's all about?**_

_**Let's talk about two, you say**_

_**He's the essence of your life**_

_**But he'll eat you up from inside slow**_

_**And then he doesn't wanna know**_

_**I'm tellin you he'll eat you up from inside**_

_**And then he doesn't wanna know**_

Tomó algo de aire y continúo cantando, dejando que el viento se llevara sus palabras…

Refrescándose por la brisa fría de Nueva York…

Ajeno a los cantos de las demás personas, a las palabras y miradas que le eran dirigidos…

_**Listen, I mean it**_

_**There's nothing that he's worthy of**_

_**Just another playa', playing in the name of love**_

_**I've seen enough, now this must come to an end**_

_**Get another Boyfriend**_

Se sentía tan bien, cantando acerca de algo que desconocía en su sentir pero que conocía a la vista…

Mezcló sentimientos del llamado a eso que buscaba…

_**Let's talk about what he's done**_

_**To become your number one**_

_**Was it all the promises of diamonds, pearls and party dresses that turned you on?**_

_**I've seen it before, (don't take) anymore**_

_**Three, two you're through for sure**_

_**Just go get on with your life**_

_**Stop acting like you've given up**_

_**I'm telling you, go get on with your life**_

_**Stop acting like you're givin up**_

Su vista se enfocó al frente, no fue consciente de la Mirada tan apasionada que dirigía a ningún lugar en específico y que fue el causante de que varias chicas cercanas al escenario, terminaran por desmayarse.

Continuó moviendo su cuerpo al compás del ritmo.

Los toques acertados de su guitarra y la de los demás músicos así como el sintetizador, hacían un excelente trabajo y ni qué decir de su voz…

_**Listen, I mean it**_

_**There's nothing that he's worthy of**_

_**Just another playa', playing in the name of love**_

_**I've seen enough, now this must come to an end**_

_**Get another Boyfriend**_

_**Hear me out**_

_**You must know**_

_**What it's all about, baby**_

_**That he's just a player in love**_

_**This must come to an end**_

_**Get another boyfriend**_

Una, dos, tres, cuatro y más prendas íntimas fueron a dar al piso del escenario.

Su sonrisa se hizo más visible y no precisamente por recibir tales muestras de admiración, más bien porque de verdad se sentía con ganas de sentirse feliz, se sentía liberado…

Así aquella canción no le fuese dirigida a alguien en especial…

Se sentía… bien.

_**Listen, I mean it**_

_**There's nothing that he's worthy of**_

_**Just another playa', playing in the name of love**_

_**I've seen enough, now this must come to an end**_

_**Get another Boyfriend**_

_**Get… another boyfriend**_

La canción finalizó con un excelente toque, cortesía de su guitarra.

Los aplausos resonaron por todo el lugar al igual que los gritos

- ¡THANK YOU VERY MUCH! AND NOW, FOR ALL OF YOU, THE PRESENTATION OF MY NEW SINGLE –los gritos volvieron a aumentar- ¡HOLIDAY!

El sonido de las guitarras sonando en una melodía completamente pegajosa, comenzaron a resonar por el lugar.

Milo se quitó la chamarra, aventándola a algún lugar mientras sus manos comenzaban a tocar la guitarra entre sus manos y su voz volvía a sonar, esta vez con más fuerza, tal como la canción lo requería

Las manos aplaudiendo, los gritos y los brincoteos de la audiencia acompañándolo, le hicieron olvidar su soledad.

Tan solo estaba ahí, parado frente a miles de personas cantando canciones que le gustaba interpretar, siendo uno con la gente y de pronto… esa soledad se esfumó…

* * *

El concierto finalizó entre varias interpretaciones de sus magníficas y formidables canciones 

- Has sido todo un éxito hijo –murmuró su madre abrazándolo cariñosamente mientras él intentaba deshacerse del abrazo

- Si madre pero por favor, deja que el aire siga circulando por mis pulmones –

- Oh no seas exagerado, nunca se es demasiado grande para no soportar el cariño de una madre –

- Sí, quizá sea porque la mayoría muere de asfixia y no puede decir nada –añadió entre dientes, zafándose por fin del abrazo de su madre

Por supuesto que adoraba a su madre pero… le fastidiaba cuando le daban sus ataques de maternidad que estaban siendo tan frecuentes últimamente

- Bueno hijo, tu padre llamó, dijo que nos esperaba a cenar porque tiene algo muy importante qué decirte –Milo se colocó correctamente su chaqueta– Y también dice que estuviste fabuloso

Le costaba admitirlo, pero se sentía muy bien cuando su padre hacia algún comentario acerca de su desempeño

- Bueno madre, no hagamos esperar a mi padre –respondió tendiéndole el brazo para que su madre lo cogiera

- Así se habla –finalizó la señora con una sonrisa

* * *

- No Afrodite¿cuántas veces he de decirte que los cantantes NO tienen madera de actores? –dijo por enésima vez un Kamus completamente fuera del control que tanto lo caracterizaba 

Y eso, era un mérito que únicamente Afrodite se atribuía solo.

- Oh vamos, Shakaa, Muu, díganle que está equivocado –lloriqueó viendo con ojos suplicantes a sus dos amigos

Ambos suspiraron y Shaka fue el primero en hablar: - Yo pienso que los cantantes requieren de cierto tipo de actuación en sus conciertos, las coreografías e inclusive algunos gestos son más que ensayados, en ese tipo de casos no sería prudente para el file porque lo que requiere es efusividad, no pura mecánica –Afrodite bufó indignado– Pero eso no quiere decir, que en el mundo de la música no existan excepciones

- Estoy de acuerdo con Shaka, lo que planeas hacer no es nada fácil y requiere de un personaje con mucha presencia, un rock star decente podría hacer ese trabajo. –Kamus frunció el ceño en un obvio gesto de "No-me-digas" – Piénsalo, requiere ese toque rebelde que los caracteriza tanto, sin embargo, también debe poseer una sensibilidad muy difícil de encontrar en su forma de hablar. El tono cuenta mucho en este campo y ni qué decir del físico.

- Suponiendo que yo accediera a esa loca idea de poner a un rock star como actor protagónico¿a quién proponen? Porque debo suponer que para hacer tal tipo de afirmaciones tan… especiales, deben tener un prospecto ya –

Shaka, Mu y Afrodite se miraron entre sí, Afrodite asintió: - Pues habíamos estado pensando Naoki Milo

- Es un cantante de sangre francesa pero nacionalidad japonesa que está teniendo mucho éxito en la industria musical japonesa, americana y francesa –añadió Shaka

- Además, es muy aclamado por el público femenino y está entre las 5 primeras posiciones del rock star más deseado del mundo –complementó Mu

- Suficiente, ustedes tres están locos, ese chico no tiene ni pizca de talento en el escenario, tan sólo se para ahí y canta canciones sin sentido o mensaje alguno –Afrodite frunció el ceño– Y no me mires así Afrodite, que eso no es un personaje de rock, sólo es un tipo de cara bonita que cree tener mucho talento para estar en el mundo de la música y que no tiene ni pizca de presencia en el escenario

- ¡No es verdad! –replicó Afrodite– Yo sé que Milo sería un actor maravilloso si le concedieras la oportunidad

Y tras esto, se dejó caer en un sillón con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos, realmente estaba molesto.

- Piénsalo Kamus, no contará mucho lo que cante… -Afrodite bufó molesto ante el comentario de Shaka – No puedes negar que el chico tiene talento y concuerdo con a Afrodite, si le dieras la oportunidad podría ensayar y ser uno de los mejores

- Además, en este terreno cuenta mucho la moda… nosotros podemos llegar a imponerla pero esto que quieres hacer, ya se basa en lo que conocemos y tenemos que apegarnos un poco en la actualidad, quién mejor que él para atraer al público –dijo Mu

- Bien… le daremos su oportunidad a la estrella esta, la audición será en dos semanas mientras ajustan el guión –Shaka carraspeó interrumpiéndolo- ¿Ahora qué?

- Pues… si mis cálculos no me fallan, nosotros le buscaremos mañana sábado por la noche en su concierto en el centro de Tokio –confesó sintiéndose algo cohibido por la mirada tan penetrante que Kamus le enviaba

- Debí suponerlo, tu Afrodite, asquerosa rata de alcantarilla, ya sabía que no vendrías sin un plan en caso de que yo dijera que no –murmuró con un brillo asesino en sus ojos zafiro

- No te enojes Kamus, lo hice por el bien de la empresa y puedes colgar mi cabeza en la entrada si todo esto no resulta como quieres –añadió rápidamente al saber su vida amenazada por la cercanía de Kamus

- Bien… pero ¿se puede saber desde cuándo comenzaste a planear esto? – preguntó ya más tranquilo, hasta se podría decir que la curiosidad le comenzaba a picar demasiado

- Para ser sinceros, desde hoy en la tarde –confesó – Hablé con el productor de EMG que es su padre, le convencí de que sería una excelente oportunidad para hacer que la fama de Milo incrementase más debido al reparto que habría y ajustamos una cita mañana por la noche luego de su concierto para ajustar detalles de las pruebas en caso de que acepte

- ¿Es decir que el chico no sabe nada? –

- Hey, no le digas chico que es mayor que tú por un año – replicó Afrodite

- Y tú eres mayor que yo por dos años y sigues siendo igual de inmaduro –Afrodite hizo un mohín de disgusto– Como sea¿qué es lo que piensa decirle el padre para que el chico acepte?

- No creo que haya mucho problema en que acepte tu oferta, oí por ahí que comenzaba a interesarse en el mundo de la actuación –

- ¿Y qué con el guión? –preguntó no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta

- Está listo –dijo Mu con una gran sonrisa

- Pero… ¿cómo si yo…? –

- Tomé uno de los borradores que tenías sobre la mesa –volvió a responder Afrodite encogiéndose de hombros– Antes de que comiences a enojarte, piensa en tu salud… no es bueno que hagas corajes, además todo resultará ser un éxito y tienes mi palabra y la de ellos empeñada en que así será

Los otros dos asintieron y Kamus tan sólo suspiró pesadamente, algo le decía que la semana iba a ser muy larga…

* * *

En Nueva York, Milo y la señora Naoki se encontraban entrando a la mansión que tenían en la ciudad. 

Se dirigieron al comedor, donde el señor Naoki les esperaba con una gran sonrisa no muy común en él.

- ¿Hay algo qué celebrar padre? – preguntó Milo sentándose

- Muchas noticias hijo, antes que nada, felicidades por tu concierto, lo ví por televisión y no soy el único que opina que ha sido todo un hit –Milo sonrió– Y por el éxito que has tenido, hoy me llegó una propuesta de NG cinematografic productions

- ¿Que no es una empresa de cine de Japón? –preguntó la señora Naoki

- Así es –asintió el señor mientras los sirvientes servían la comida y el vino

- ¿No se supone que la cabeza de la empresa murió hace 6 meses? –preguntó Milo

Algo había oído de su natal Japón, desde chico había admirado ese edificio, su estructura arquitectónica era más que bella incluso para los gustos más extravagantes

- Sí pero su hijo tomó las riendas de la empresa y al parecer está siendo un excelente empresario a pesar de ser tan joven –Milo de repente se interesó bastante en el tema– Tiene 19 años, pero ese no es el punto. Esta mañana recibí una llamada de uno de los productores de la empresa, al parecer al joven presidente se le ocurrió una idea para realizar un filme que promete mucho y quieren hacerte una audición para que interpretes el papel principal

Milo casi se cae del asiento¿a él le estaban llamando para interpretar el papel principal de una idea de la cabecera de tan famosa empresa?

Definitivamente debía estar soñando…

- Partiremos dentro de unas horas por aquello del concierto que tienes mañana por la noche pero quede de marcarles para confirmar la pre-audición mañana por la noche¿qué dices, piensa que hay mucho por arriesgar –Milo se quedó pensativo un momento

- Sí, quiero interpretar ese papel – dijo mientras su madre sonreía alegremente, al igual que su padre

- Bien, les hablaré en cuanto terminemos de cenar… los dos asintieron y continuaron la cena en paz

Pero dentro de todo, algo le decía a Milo que muchas cosas emocionantes estaban por suceder…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno dejen me presento, soy Naomi Eiri y estoy aquí experimentando con una pareja que, en lo personal, es mi favorita en el mundo de Saint Seiya, este es un fic que había planeado desde hace mucho pero apenas pude comenzar a seguir la trama ahora que estoy de vacaciones y si mi módem no me vuelve a fallar, tengan por seguro que el siguiente capítulo lo tendrán antes de que el año finalice n.n._

_Espero este comienzo les haya gustado y que continúen siguiendo el desarrollo del fic, así como no olviden dejarme sus valiosos reviews como un buen regalo de Navidad._

_Nos vemos pronto, por cierto, la canción que "interpretó" Milo se llama Get another boyfriend, interpretada originalmente por los BSB y ya sé que no es rock pero hey! Esto es fan fiction, todo es posible, cuídense y un beso grande._

_Naomi Eiri Atria Uesugi Di Malfoy._


	2. Uncomfortable

**Chapter II**

**Uncomfortable**

Sentía la intensidad de la canción corriendo por sus venas, los rostros sorprendidos de sus seguidores y los aplausos le animaban a poner más potencia en cada palabra soltada. Encontraba magia alrededor de cada nota y cada grito lanzado para honrar su energía. Las cosas eran perfectas para su ego, podía ser desinhibido y darlo todo de sí sin reproches ni críticas que realmente importasen. _Podía ser él._

Kamus lo había notado, ese "niño" no era como cualquier artista de plástico que se vuelve popular de la noche a la mañana. Tenía una energía impresionante corriendo tanto por sus cuerdas vocales como por su cuerpo y muy pronto se vio a sí mismo sin poder despegar la mirada del cantante.

Los gritos a su alrededor pasaban desapercibidos por su mente al igual que los empujones. Estaba en primera fila del concierto del cantante que parecía ser el candidato indicado para asumir el papel del protagónico de la nueva película que NG produciría.

Milo se giró ligeramente hacia la derecha y se topó con un par de ojos azul zafiro que lo miraban intensamente. Por un momento, le robó el aliento y continuó cantando, esta vez con un rostro dibujado en la mente. Le sonrió coquetamente a Kamus y le guiñó un ojo, ocasionando que las mejillas del CEO se colorearan de un conmovedor rojizo.

- Parece que le gustaste a Milo – le gritó Afrodite dejando de brincar y bailar al ritmo de la música por un momento.

- Y no para de mirar de reojo hacia acá – agregó Shacka, mientras trataba de no ser arrastrado por los fans del cantante que no paraban de empujar para tratar de acercarse más a la estrella.

- Creo que Kamus y todos hemos tenido suficiente aquí, será mejor que nos vayamos ya a esperar al chico en su camerino – gritó Mu a unos cuantos metros de sus compañeros.

- ¡Pero yo quiero seguir oyéndolo! – replicó Afrodite.

- Mu tiene razón, si no salimos ya, tardaremos más en llegar a la cita acordada – apuntó Shacka.

Afrodite hizo un mohín en protesta, pero no dijo más y se dispuso a seguir a sus amigos.

Los cuatro tuvieron que afanarse de la valla que separaba al público del escenario justo cuando a Milo se le ocurrió acercarse más para saludar a sus seguidores. Kamus, con un tic de molestia en su ojo derecho, se contuvo para no golpear al "mocoso" que no paraba de empujarlo una y otra vez contra la valla.

- ¡Demonios! Me estoy asfixiando – se quejó Afrodita que estaba delante de él.

- ¡Ah! Pero ¿quién era el que quería venir a fuerza a este maldito concierto? – reprochó Kamus.

- No es momento de pelear, mejor traten de zafarse, ya estamos por llegar a la salida – intervino Mu.

- ¿Dónde está Shacka? – preguntó Afrodite.

Mu echó un vistazo a su alrededor hasta que vio la figura de Shacka en la salida del recinto, con el largo cabello rubio en su lugar al igual que la ropa, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia.

- Nos está esperando – murmuró Kamus, terminando por empujar al chico sobre él para luego hacer una rápida carrera hasta la salida.

- Tardaron mucho – les dijo Shacka con una sonrisa.

- Cuida tus burlas – le espetó Afrodite.

- Bien, ¿ahora a dónde se supone que iremos? – preguntó Kamus.

- Síganme – les indicó Mu.

Algunos minutos y pasillos después, se encontraban precisamente frente al pasillo que les conduciría al camerino de la estrella, que estaba en el fondo. Un par de guardias les detuvieron, pidiendo las identificaciones para después dejarles pasar.

- La señora Naoki les espera – dijo uno de ellos.

Los chicos siguieron su camino hasta quedar de frente al camerino. Mu fue quien tocó la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo una voz femenina.

Los cuatro se adentraron y se toparon con la figura de una dama guapa y sofisticada, quien les sonreía con auténtica amabilidad.

- Ustedes deben ser los de la NG cinematographic, ¿cierto?

- Así es – contestó Afrodite –. Mi nombre es Afrodite, seré el antagonista de la película. Él es Shacka – Shacka sonrió en forma de saludo –, él es Mu – el aludido se acercó a besar la mano de la dama –, y él es Kamus, el presidente de la compañía.

- Los rumores son ciertos entonces, eres un joven prodigio – aseveró la dama, sonriendo.

- Solamente me hago cargo de lo que me gusta hacer – respondió el ojiazul.

- Por supuesto. Pero tomen asiento, Milo no debe tardar en terminar su concierto. ¿Gustan algo de tomar?

- Ehm… disculpe, señora Naoki, ¿podría decirme dónde está el sanitario?

- Oh, bueno, este tiene llave y nunca se nos ocurrió pedirla… el más cercano está doblando el pasillo por donde se encontraron con los guardias – indicó la señora.

Kamus asintió y se disculpó un momento. Después, salió de la estancia.

Aunque se topó con un grave problema: Había tres pasillos y nunca tuvo la molestia de fijarse por cuál habían llegado…

Por otro lado, Milo había terminado el concierto y ahora se encontraba caminando tranquilamente rumbo a su camerino. Probablemente ya le estaría esperando toda la gente que había ido para lo de la película.

Sentía algo de curiosidad por saber cómo sería el joven que controlaba la empresa a sus escasos diecinueve años. Tenía en concreto la imagen de un joven muy viejo, pero su madre argumentaba lo contrario. Él no había querido averiguar nada porque quería tener la menor influencia posible de todo lo que le rodease, deseaba conocer al empresario a su manera.

No obstante, escuchó los gritos clamando su nombre y estos provenían de un área _demasiado_ cercana.

- ¡JOVEN MILO, CORRA Y NO MIRE ATRÁS! – le gritó uno de los guardias al aparecer por el pasillo en el que estaba.

Milo tragó duro y no lo pensó dos veces, se echó a correr sin detenerse.

- Genial, estoy perdido – se dijo Kamus al ver que, de nuevo, había tomado un rumbo desconocido.

Por eso odiaba ir a esos lugares, su sentido de la orientación de por sí era malo y no prestando atención las consecuencias eran peores.

Notó que había una puerta unos cuantos pasos más adelante, se acercó y estuvo a punto de abrir la perilla, pero un sonido muy peculiar le distrajo de su acción.

En unos cuantos segundos, sintió una ráfaga de viento que le despeinaba el cabello al tiempo que una fragancia agradable era captada por el sentido de su olfato.

- ¡AJÁ! – exclamó una voz masculina al plantarse a su lado. El joven abrió la puerta y tomó a Kamus de la mano, lanzándolo dentro para entrar después y cerrar la puerta.

Sólo entonces Kamus reconoció a la persona…

- Lamento haberte empujado – se excusó el cantante –, lo que pasa es que algunas de mis fans lograron colarse y venían persiguiéndome. La verdad es que fuiste como mi tabla salvadora.

Kamus tardó en comprender lo que sucedía, en tanto Milo parpadeó un par de veces no creyendo lo que veía: Era el chico que había visto durante el concierto. Su mente formuló todo un plan maquiavélico que desechó en cuestión de segundos, a juzgar por la mirada enfadada que el chico le lanzaba, no era buena idea intentar conquistarlo en ésas condiciones…

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Milo, muy cerca de su rostro.

- Sakuramori Kamus – respondió, tratando de no estar tan apretado contra el cuerpo del cantante.

- Es un nombre hermoso – susurró el otro, mientras llevaba una mano hasta él, acomodándole un mechón de cabello en el acto.

Milo se quedó cautivado por los ojo de Kamus, mientras éste pensaba rápidamente en cómo mantener su mente lejos de la situación tan embarazosa. Seguramente, de contárselo a Afrodite, éste no pararía de hacer comentarios burlescos al respecto.

Escucharon el sonido de los grititos emocionados de varias jovencitas pasando por el corredor hasta que éstos se perdieron en la lejanía. Sólo entonces Milo reaccionó y se separó de Kamus para su pesar.

- Creo que ya se han ido.

- Así parece ser – musitó Kamus.

Milo abrió la puerta del cuarto de servicio y salió sigilosamente de éste, esperando no encontrarse con alguna de las niñas que venían persiguiéndolo. Kamus, recobrando toda su dignidad y postura, trató de salir del pequeño espacio, pero su pie se atoró con una cubeta y trastabilló hacia delante para no caer, al tiempo que se sujetaba de un trapeador.

Milo reaccionó rápidamente y lo sostuvo en brazos antes de que cayera. Sólo el sonido sordo del trapeador golpeando contra el piso fue lo que se escuchó.

Sin embargo, el cantante no pudo evitar estrechar el cuerpo pequeño y atlético de Kamus entre sus brazos, ocasionando que el otro se indignase.

- ¡¿Qué demo…?!

Milo lo tomó por la cintura y posó sus labios sobre los suyos en apenas un roce. Luego, se separó inmediatamente de él.

- Si te dejaba hablar, me hubieran descubierto – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Kamus sintió sus mejillas arder, ¿qué diablos se creía ese cantante de cuarta?

Se sacudió la ropa y se alejó del cantante con pasos firmes. ¡Estaba enfurecido!

- Es bonito, pero tiene muy mal carácter – se dijo Milo al ver la silueta del otro desapareciendo por los pasillos –. Y creo que mejor me apuro, o si no pensarán que mi tardanza es un desplante…

Por su lado, Kamus había logrado salir del recinto sin proponérselo siquiera. Solamente había tenido en mente el alejarse de ése arrogante y descerebrado artista con aires de celebridad, hasta que había llegado al estacionamiento para subir a su auto y decidir firmemente el irse a casa.

Ahora más que nunca, estaba seguro de que no quería al tipo en su película.

- Buenas noches – saludó Milo al entrar a su estancia.

Su madre, al igual que los invitados, se pusieron de pie.

- Naoki Milo, es un placer conocerte por fin – exclamó Afrodite, tendiéndole la mano.

- ¿He de suponer que eres tú el presidente de la NG?

- Oh, no, en todo caso de que llegases a quedarte con el papel, yo sería tu enemigo en la película – declaró –. Ellos son Shacka, el productor y Mu, nuestro guionista.

- Encantado – saludó Milo –. A todo esto, ¿dónde está el presidente?

- Salió al baño, pero conociéndolo lo más seguro es que ya se haya perdido – dijo Afrodite con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

Milo tuvo un mal presentimiento de pronto.

- ¿Cómo es él físicamente? – inquirió, rogando a Dios que estuviera equivocado.

- Mmm… Apenas dos centímetros más alto que yo, cabello azul marino, cuerpo atlético y ojos color azul-zafiro – dijo Afrodite –. ¿Lo habrás visto por ahí de casualidad?

La mente de Milo formuló un "OH, OH" tremendo y asintió.

Sin embargo, el sonido proveniente de un celular le cortó el intento de decir que precisamente lo había visto instantes atrás y que, encima de todo, prácticamente le había acosado.

- Disculpen – dijo Afrodite, tomando la llamada –. ¡Kamus! ¿Dónde diablos te metiste? Seguro te perdiste, dime dónde estás para que vaya por… ¡¿qué?!

Milo sólo cerró los ojos, sabiendo que había metido la pata y muyy gravemente…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Lamento no haberlo continuado antes, pero ya volví y todo esto se agilizará más._

_¿Un review?_

_Besos,_

_Naomi Eiri._


	3. What I must do

**Chapter II****I**

**What ****I must do…**

- …¡¿qué?! ¿Se puede saber por qué decidiste eso? – preguntó Afrodite.

- ¡El tipo es un completo idiota, no lo quiero en mi película! – respondió Kamus, al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Pero ni siquiera lo conoces! – replicó Afrodite, en un tono fuerte y moderado.

- Lo digo y punto – fue toda la respuesta de Kamus, antes de colgar el teléfono.

Afrodite entonces se dio cuenta de la GRAN responsabilidad que Kamus le había dejado al irse. Se giró, y aunque era un actor de los mejores, ¡sencillamente era demasiada presión!

- Ehm… disculparán a mi amigo, lo que sucede es que tuvo un contratiempo y salió de emergencia – explicó, pero al ver la cara de pesar de Milo, se apresuró a agregar: – Pero me pidió que te preguntara si podrías ir mañana a la compañía para hacer tu audición…

- ¡Claro! – dijo Milo, sin dudar.

- Bien, entonces nosotros nos marchamos también – dijo Afrodite, indicándoles con la mirada a sus amigos que no replicaran –. Fue un placer conocerla, señora Naoki.

- Oh, el placer ha sido mío. Espero que mañana, después de la audición, podamos ir a desayunar algo.

- Tenga eso por seguro – murmuró Afrodite, besándole la mano respetuosamente.

- Hasta pronto, señora Naoki, joven Milo – se despidió Mu.

- Buenas noches – dijo Shaka.

Pronto, los tres se veían ya en el exterior del recinto, Mu y Shaka con el ceño bien fruncido, mientras que Afrodite se debatía mentalmente entre ir a casa de Kamus y patearle el trasero, o irse a su casa y descansar apropiadamente para el día siguiente y la guerra que se aproximaba.

- Afrodite – le llamó Mu, sobresaltándolo.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Ya estamos afuera del recinto, ¿nos puedes decir qué pasó? – le pidió amablemente Shaka.

Afrodite suspiró y se dio media vuelta para enfrentarlos.

- Kamus me habló, lo escuché muy enojado, terminó diciéndome que no quería a Milo en la película; que estaba completamente descartado.

Shaka y Mu intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, y sus mentes fueron iluminadas con el "Oh, oh" al recordar que Afrodite le había dicho a Milo que pasara a hacer su audición al día siguiente…

- ¡Ya sé! – chilló Afrodite –. Pero ¿es que no vieron la cara de decepción que puso cuando le dije que Kamus se había ido? Además, eso hubiera dejado muy mal parada a nuestra compañía – se defendió.

- Sí, tal vez eso sea cierto, pero Kamus te va a correr cuando se entere. ¿No hubiera sido mejor esperar para hablar los tres con él? – dijo Mu.

- Ahora, cuando se entere mañana, será todavía más difícil hacer que cambie de opinión – añadió Shaka –. Y no pienses siquiera en ocultárselo hasta que él acceda y entonces se lo confesemos – le advirtió, antes de que replicara –. No diste bien la hora, así que seguramente estarán temprano…

Afrodite gimió, completamente frustrado y exasperado: - ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? ¡Ni siquiera me dio una explicación decente!

Shaka sujetó su mentón, pensativamente; y Mu se dedicó a mirar hacia el frente.

- Lo que sea que le hizo reaccionar así, definitivamente nos deja en claro que no es prudente ir a buscarlo a su casa para tratar de disuadirlo – dijo Shaka –. Tendrás que llegar mañana temprano, Afrodite.

- ¿Yo solo?

- Nos encantaría ayudarte, pero dudo que podamos manejar a Kamus tan bien como lo harías tú – explicó el rubio.

- Como sea, nosotros entretendremos a los Naoki en caso de que tú todavía no termines con Kamus – le aseguró Mu, con una sonrisa.

- No me queda de otra, ¿verdad? – sus dos amigos negaron –. Todo sea porque Milo es demasiado lindo y quiero actuar junto a él…

Shaka y Mu se sonrieron, y después pararon un taxi. El día siguiente sería muy largo, sin duda alguna.

Por otro lado, Milo suspiraba pesadamente mientras se quitaba la ropa del concierto. No le había sorprendido el hecho de que todo parecía apuntar a que Sakuramori Kamus le estaba haciendo un merecido desplante. Lo que sí le había dejado impactado era el hecho de que éste le pidiese que fuera a audicionar la mañana siguiente.

- O le gusté, o simplemente es demasiado profesional. De cualquiera de las dos formas, debí gustarle – se dijo, con una sonrisa.

Y por supuesto que a él también le había gustado el chico. Podía tener muy mal genio, pero había algo más bonito y profundo en sus ojos que sólo el color. Eso sin contar que aquel beso (o intento patético de uno), le había dejado muchas ganas de repetirlo.

- Sakuramori Kamus – repitió para sí mismo, no pudiendo evitar esbozar una sonrisa –, es un nombre tan hermoso como su dueño…

Y sin querer, recordó el sutil aroma dulce de Kamus cuando lo sujetó para que éste no cayese de cara contra el suelo. Y pensó: Si en este momento alguien me pregunta si él me gusta, no intentaría negarlo siquiera…

- Ahora sólo tengo que agradecerle esa oportunidad – se dijo, tomando su chaqueta –. Y también me gustaría intentar algo más…

Mientras tanto, Kamus había llegado a su penthouse desde hacía algunos minutos. Las llaves de su auto reposaban en la mesa del pasillo del vestíbulo, y él se encontraba sentado en su sofá, con la TV prendida y un vaso de jugo sobre la mesita de noche. La cena que la mucama le había preparado, le aguardaba en el microondas junto con una pequeña nota de saludo pegado en la puerta.

Seguía enojado, muy enojado…

La arrogancia y la presunción eran dos defectos que siempre le molestaba, pero no al grado en el que estaba. ¿Por qué con ese "músico de quinta" era diferente?

Si había algo que podía enfurecerle más que el orgullo y la vanidad, era el sentirse decepcionado. Y ciertamente lo estaba. Él había visto la mirada que Milo adquirió cuando subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar; sintió mucha alegría al escuchar la voz tan fresca y llena de talento (porque eso sí lo admitía, Milo sabía lo que hacía), y aunque también sabía que al cantante le faltaba una pieza importante, no menospreciaba su capacidad en el campo de la música. Por eso pensó que tal vez no estaría mal cederle una completa oportunidad al chico…

No obstante, con su actitud, lo único que había logrado era demostrarle a Kamus que había estado equivocado, que sus expectativas eran, en realidad, bastante alejadas de la realidad. Por más que el chico lograse actuar bien, una presencia engreída era lo que menos quería.

Así que la decisión ya estaba tomada. Una persona tan creída, jamás serviría para estar en el papel del personaje para el que audicionaría.

- Pensándolo bien, solamente le quedaría el papel de Narciso por cretino…

-:-:-

- ¡Kamus! – gritó su amigo, luego de abrir la puerta de golpe.

El aludido no objetó nada al respecto, ni tampoco se dignó a mirar a su amigo.

- ¡Ahora sí me vas a explicar por qué demonios no quieres que él sea el actor!

- No creo que tenga algo que explicar – dijo Kamus, calmadamente –. No necesitas saber mayores motivos, sólo que él no va a ser el personaje principal.

- Pues lo siento mucho, porque le programé su audición para hoy – le espetó Afrodite, cruzándose de brazos –. Y a menos que no me des una buena explicación para lo que sea que te hizo cambiar de parecer ayer, no pienso mover ni un solo dedo con respecto a él, que, por cierto, llegará en cualquier momento.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Afrodite! – reprochó Kamus, poniéndose de pie de un brinco –. ¡Te dije claramente que él no va a estar en esa película!

- ¡Y ni siquiera me diste un motivo!

- ¡Y tú no deberías pensar en tus caprichos!

- ¡No es un capricho! – declaró Afrodite, con firmeza –. Yo sé que tú también lo viste, Kamus, él tiene talento. ¡Milo es todo lo que necesitamos para el personaje principal!

- ¡No necesitamos a un maldito artista que se crea el dueño del mundo!

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Ni siquiera te has dignado a hablar con él!

- Oh, yo creo que lo poco que hablé con él ayer fue más que suficiente. No va a ser el protagonista, no y no – exclamó, sentándose de nuevo –. Recíbeles y explícales, porque todo esto ha sido culpa tuya.

- Espera, espera, ¿cómo está eso de que hablaste con él? ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió su amigo, sentándose frente a él.

Kamus se sonrojó un poco al recordar el suceso, pero insistió en mantener la mirada sobre el ordenador.

- Kamus… – advirtió Afrodite.

Éste suspiró, Milo no había dicho nada, y quién sabe si lo comentaría en cuanto se enterase de que él no había aprobado su participación… No tenía otro remedio…

- Cuando fui al sanitario ayer – comenzó, mirando a Afrodite –, él venía saliendo del escenario. Sus fans le perseguían, entonces me tomó de la muñeca y nos metimos en el cuarto de servicio hasta que todo pasó. Pero cuando salimos, yo estaba por caerme, y él me sujetó…

Los ojos de Afrodite se entrecerraron con suspicacia: - ¿Te manoseó?

- ¡No! – chilló Kamus –. Sólo… se acercó demasiado y yo estaba por exigirle que me soltara, pero para callarme…

- ¿Para callarte? – le animó a continuar.

- Me besó – musitó Kamus, desviando ligeramente la mirada.

Los ojos de Afrodite se abrieron con sorpresa, y a los pocos segundos, sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa.

- ¿Y te gustó? – preguntó.

- ¡No! – respondió inmediatamente Kamus –. Su forma de actuar no me gustó en lo absoluto, por esos escasos cinco minutos es que estoy seguro de que él no es lo que buscamos.

- Pero es que no deberías mezclar la vida personal con la laboral. Es decir, si tiene una mala actitud fuera de cámaras, es su problema. Lo que buscamos es el brillo que tenga delante de cámaras, qué tanto cautiva o no. Mas no su nivel de inmadurez, aunque honestamente a estas alturas no sé si el inmaduro es él o tú…

- ¿Qué?

- El Kamus que conozco, sólo le habría complicado más la prueba a una persona así, pero no habría dado por sentado que él no serviría para el papel…

Kamus se quedó en silencio. Sí, Afrodite tenía toda la razón, pero era diferente. Si Milo se hubiera limitado a ser puramente arrogante, evitando el contacto de labios, Kamus no reaccionaría así. Era eso, por más que le doliera aceptarlo.

- Piénsalo – insistió su amigo –. Milo definitivamente tiene algo diferente, y puede que sea engreído, pero esto puede ser también una excelente oportunidad para hacerlo crecer como artista. Ésa ha sido la labor de tu padre, y ahora es la tuya, hacer crecer la calidad artística de la gente que viene aquí. Sabes que Milo cumple con los requisitos, pero hay que afinarlos. ¿Vas a negarle la oportunidad de que brille como debe sólo por un desliz? Tú no eres así.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de repente, revelando la figura de Shaka y alguien más que provocó que Kamus se sintiera, de pronto, atrapado en una jaula muy, muy pequeña.

- ¡Milo! – exclamó Afrodite, con alegría –. No los esperaba tan pronto… ¿eh? ¿Dónde está la señora Naoki?

- Está en la Sala de Juntas, traje a Milo porque insistió en venir a ver a Kamus, creo que tiene algo que decirle – informó Shaka.

Afrodite parpadeó, algo desconcertado, pero inmediatamente sonrió y jaló a Shaka: - Entonces iremos a hacerle compañía. Les esperamos allá.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado al salir, y mientras Kamus todavía observaba la puerta, Milo se acercó unos cuantos pasos.

- Lamento el incidente de ayer – dijo Milo, con tono respetuoso –. Si eso de algún modo te hizo sentir incómodo o…

- No, no sentí nada – aseveró Kamus, con tono firme.

Milo hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo: - De todos modos, lamento la ofensa.

Sin embargo, Kamus no sabía qué decir. La pregunta que se debatía en su mente no era el "qué quiero", sino "qué debo hacer". Y aunque no lo aceptara en las próximas semanas, él sabía que ya había tomado su decisión desde la madrugada…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Lamento la tardanza de nuevo u.ú__  
Andaba de viaje por mis vakaciones de verano y no tenía Internet…  
Pero ya todo se arregló, y llevo algunos kapis adelantados, así ke sólo esperaré sus reviews n.n  
Ahm… hace un par de meses hice un foro de yaoi y Jmusic, haremos un juego de rol de gravitation y los personajes ke siguen disponibles son: Suguru, Tohma y K; pero además tenemos muchas kosas buenas x ahí. Si gustan pasar, la dirección es (unan espacios):_

_**y**__**aoidays . foro . st**_

_**Gracias x sus reviews a Patin, Anna, Djlaly18, Patelito e Ikari M.**__**  
**__Nos vemos pronto x3  
Naomi Eiri._


End file.
